


Fascination

by FandomDancer



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: First Time, Longing, M/M, Masturbation, Nervousness, Rare Pairings, Smut, Sweet, slow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:28:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25573591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FandomDancer/pseuds/FandomDancer
Summary: Peter takes an opportunity to show a willing Radek how fascinating he finds him.
Relationships: Peter Grodin/Radek Zelenka
Comments: 7
Kudos: 7





	Fascination

Peter led him to the bed and sat him down on the edge of it, settling himself on the other side and regarding him with deep eyes. Radek looked down at his hands, and was surprised to see them glimmering, clammy with sweat. He swallowed nervously and looked back up at Peter, whose face had gone soft with confidence. The younger man smiled, his full lips comforting in his angular face, and he reached out to take Radek’s hands in his. “It’s a slow process,” he said, his musical voice muted in the dim room. “For some, it’s a lot faster. But for you, it’s slow. I understand that.” He let go and reached up to touch Radek’s face, his long, thin fingers brushing the scientist’s cheek and stubbled chin. He shifted a little closer and tilted his head, moving his lips close to the point Radek could feel them - even though they weren’t actually touching. “So we’ll go slow.” His other hand let go to rest on Radek’s chest, square over his heart which had wildly picked up speed. “We’ll take some time.” He turned his head to their noses bumped. “But I’m not going to hold back from you for long.” A fire smouldered in his dark eyes and he had no problem letting it show through. “I don’t want to.”

Radek’s eyes widened and his lips parted a bit, his breathing beginning to match his heartbeat. Peter let his eyes linger on those lips for a moment, follow their shape, watch them purse, (which also drew his eyes to the neck below them, the Adam’s apple bobbing anxiously), and he drew in another deep breath to hold himself back from possessing them. For now.

He withdrew a bit and took the edges of his shirt, drawing it up and over his head, revealing the graceful muscles of a swimmer and the deep, smooth tan that settled over every inch of his firm torso. The soft lightbulb in the nightstand lamp turned him a dull shade of gold and as he let the shirt fall to the floor he watched Radek’s reaction.

The other man shifted immediately on the bed, pressing his hands to the sheets and looking down, gulping, almost unable to make eye contact. Peter felt a small chuckle rise in his throat. “Not slow?”

“No. Not really.”

“Well what would you rather I do?”

Radek was silent for a long time, staring down. When he lifted his eyes, there was a bravery in the blue that Peter had not seen before and he felt himself begin to stiffen in response to it.

“Stay right there.”

Peter felt a small smile curve his lips, and he tensed his muscles a touch, checking to make sure he could actually hold himself still. When he was confident he wouldn’t fall off of the bed, he relaxed and watched as Radek watched him. Radek’s eyes moved over him slowly, taking him in. He knew those eyes - the scientific curiosity, the driving force behind everything Radek did. It was part of what drew him to the soft-spoken scientist, the unbelievable eroticism of learning and experiencing something new on a daily basis. Radek existed to explore, and Peter was more than willing to be the next journey. So he sat on the edge of bed and felt himself reacting to Radek’s gaze, knowing he was fulfilling the man simply by doing as he said: remaining still. His breath caught as he watched the other’s face soften and it was time for his heart to pick up speed and his body temperature to rise. The flush almost made him glow as it seeped over his skin, and Radek smiled very slightly.

“Peter,” he said, his voice lower, a slight growl to the edge of it Peter hadn’t heard before.

“Yes?”

Radek shook his head and Peter understood. He smiled and leaned in to kiss the other man, his lips burning but slow. He shifted closer and reached up to cup Radek’s face in his briefly before sliding his hands down the other man’s neck to grip his arms. He pressed his lips harder to the other man’s, growing more demanding by the moment, and a thrill shot through him as Radek responded, opening his mouth to invite him in. The welcome pulled a moan from Peter’s throat and before he knew what he was doing he had reached down to press his hand to Radek’s waist, to the unexpectedly hard heat beneath the man’s khakis. Radek let out a small cry and pulled away from him and Peter snapped back in the other direction, gasping: “I’m sorry.”

Radek’s chest was heaving as he pulled in breath after breath, and a film of sweat had already broken out over his face. Peter closed his eyes, trying to regain control. Control was so important - as far as Peter knew Radek had only ever been with women. This was not an experience he wanted to ram down the man’s throat. He knew more than anyone how important pacing was. His problem was he’d waited too long before making a move. Just looking at Radek gasping for breath in front of him made his muscles tremble and shiver. There were so many things he wanted to do. So many.

Radek stunned him then by pulling off his own shirt. He didn’t have Peter’s hard muscle, deep tan, or smooth chest. In fact, he had a bit of flab around the waist, pale skin that usually hid under the blue science shirt, and thin but dark curlicues of hair sprinkled across his chest. But that didn’t matter. He dropped the shirt on the ground and froze, looking. Peter smiled gently and closed the distance between them again, watching Radek’s skin flush and his eyes widen in anticipation. He gazed into the other’s eyes for a long moment, then tilted his head and began to kiss his neck. Radek relaxed, and Peter gathered him slowly into his arms, moving first his lips and then the tip of his tongue along the cords. He slid from one side of the neck to the other, mouthing carefully, and let his hands slip over Radek’s skin, tracing the lines of his back, tangling his chest hair, wrapping his waist protectively, safely. He made his way back up the neck to the earlobe and nibbled on it experimentally, playfully. 

The reaction was immediate: Radek’s hands on his shoulders convulsed and the man let out a choked-off cry. Peter chuckled a second time, less afraid now, and continued teasing the earlobe, feeling Radek shudder beneath him. “Maybe,” he purred softly, “slow isn’t the best option?”

“Ano!” Radek gasped in return. “Not quite so...”

Peter pulled back to look at him seriously, but Radek held on tight, looking at him with wide, sparking eyes. “Prosím, Peter...” he said. “The longer you take, the more nervous I am.”

“We call that anticipation,” Peter grinned.

“I call it torture,” Radek replied.

Peter’s eyebrows lifted at what he could only believe was a confession, and Radek stared at him helplessly. He looked over the man again, at the limpid eyes filling with heat, the flushing skin sheening with sweat, and the firm bulge pushing at the waistband of his khakis. He reached for it and ran his fingers over it, glancing up at Radek to judge his reaction. Radek closed his eyes, his mouth trembling, and Peter didn’t stop, unbuttoning the pants and wrestling his hand beneath them. He pushed Radek’s shoulders, pressing the man down onto the sheets, and slid his hand over the hard member eagerly awaiting him under two layers of clothing. Radek let go of him and squirmed, pushing himself free of the clothes, exposing himself to the warm, gold light. Peter began to stroke him in long, slow motions, using his other hand at first to unbutton his pants and wriggle them off, then maneuver himself beside Radek on the bed. Radek began to breathe in long gasps, and Peter leaned over to lick his lips, teasing the tip of his tongue over the shapes he had memorized earlier. He reached over to run his fingertips down Radek’s arm and felt the muscles tense in response. Unsure as to whether or not he was tickling the man, he stopped and repositioned himself to look down at Radek’s face.

His eyes were closed, his mouth open, and sweat beginning to darken his hair and soak it to his forehead. His eyes twitched wildly and Peter felt waves roll through him as he watched the pleasure make its way across his face. Radek tried to open his eyes, the blue darker than usual, bliss clouding his gaze. Peter smiled down at him and Radek tried to reach out, his fingers actually brushing Peter’s member standing erect and flat against the skin of his pelvis. The contact forced Peter’s strokes to slow and his eyes to flutter shut. Radek slipped his hand around Peter and squeezed him lightly before attempting to imitate the same stroke. Peter moaned unreservedly at the forward gesture but after a few thrusts Radek lost focus, becoming slightly erratic. Peter reached down to take his hand and Radek switched without hesitation, gripping Peter’s hand with a strength he had not expected the slight scientist to possess. He accelerated his strokes, grunting with the effort, and Radek matched him, tiny sounds erupting from his throat. No longer drowning in pleasure, Peter was able to open his eyes and watch as Radek pushed his head back and his hips up against the pressure of Peter’s hand. His back arched as well and the tiny sounds increased in velocity and volume.

In the final seconds before he gave in, Radek’s eyes, full of desire and wonder, flew open to land on Peter’s. Peter gazed down at him, his own eyes passionate and intense, and he watched as Radek’s eyes glazed over, listened as his grunts turned to pleasured cries, and felt as hot, thick juice shot from the tip encased in his fingers. Radek cried out a few more times, each one softer than the last, as he filled Peter’s hand, and his body delicately slumped to the sheets. As he lay, eyes closed, Peter silently rose to clean off his hand, only briefly pausing to dip his tongue in the liquid, savoring Radek’s warm taste. 

When he returned to the bed, Radek opened his eyes to look at him. Peter lay down beside him and smiled gently. “Slow enough?”

Radek nodded and pushed himself up onto his elbows. “Peter,” he said in the same low growl as before, “why did you stop me?”

“Because I wanted you first,” Peter replied simply. “Later, we can do this at the same time. I wanted to touch you first.”

Radek blinked. “Later?”

Peter regarded him steadily. “Later.”

Radek slowly began to smile.

**Author's Note:**

> This was actually written a very long time ago and was my first ever attempt at M/M smut. I hope you enjoyed it! Reviews and constructive criticism appreciated. I posted this unedited from when it was first written.


End file.
